


Cascade

by acesandapricots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Steve was trying so hard to be still. Every single tremble of muscle brought a cascade of musical tones to life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!

Steve was trying so hard to be still.

His collar was locked to the wall with tiny silver padlocks, a gossamer-thin chain linking the D-ring at his neck to the heavy O-ring bolted to the wall.

It was the presence of the chain that mattered, not its strength.

Leather cuffs wrapped, warm and tight, around his wrists and ankles – his arms locked together behind him, his hands falling in the small of his back. The smooth leather at his ankles was simply there – grounding, promising, but not latched to a spreader bar or bolted down. His legs were spread wide, his bare feet firmly planted against the floor.

A tear trickled out of the corner of his eye, hot and wet, sliding down until it sank into the soft rope pinching into his cheeks, its coiled length wrapped around and around his head and nestled snugly between his teeth.

Steve sucked in a trembling breath, his mind long gone from wondering if this rope was blue, or red, or black. Instead, the delicious pinch of sensitive skin and the light jingling of bells held his attention on the nipple clamps affixed to his chest. Tight – too tight – clover clamps dug into the puckered buds with tiny silver bells affixed to the ends. As he breathed, in and out in tight, shallow breaths, the bells danced and rang. 

There was a bell on his collar. There was another affixed to the end of the plug sticking out of his ass. There was a bell dangling from the short link binding his wrist cuffs, and one attached to each ankle. There was a bell latched to the end of the cage locked around his cock, its sound somewhat muffled by the painful drops of precome slipping out of his slit.

Every single tremble of muscle brought a cascade of musical tones to life.

Not an inch of his restraints could hold him if he actually tried to break free – not the chains, not the ropes, not even the cage trapping his straining cock. Their presence was enough. Their presence was a restraint, a gift, and a reminder of who was in charge, of who he was happy, willing, _needing_ to submit to.

The bells adorning his body jangled with every twitch of arousal, with every pinch of sensation, with every throb of his aching cock and clench of his waiting ass.

His body was yearning, trembling, tired and stimulated and pushed to its limits and he hadn’t even been _touched_. He strained past his reflexes, trying not to give in to the overlapping sensations, trying to stay _still_.

And then there it was – a moment, just a moment, of pure silence.

“Good boy.” Tony’s voice was low and commanding, his body a blur of red and black at the corner of Steve’s vision. “Are you ready for the night to begin?”

Steve’s breath was ragged around the sides of the rope gag; his cheeks were wet with tears. His muscles were shaking; the air was once again filled with the musical tinkling of the tiny silver bells.

He bent his head as much as he was able, the collar wide and thick around his neck. Inside his head echoed the words communicated by that one gesture: _yes, Sir_.


End file.
